harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning (literal translation:'' "Land of Beginning") is the newest Harvest Moon game released for the Nintendo 3DS in Japan. This is a 3DS release '''only.'' Unlike Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns, the game will not be released for the Nintendo DS and will only be available for the 3DS. '''Gameplay and New Features New Gameplay features in A New Beginning include: *The ability to customize your farm and the surrounding town. *The ability to change your hairstyle by going to the hair stylist. *New clothing available from the tailor. *You will date the bachelor/bachelorette that you're after before marrying them. You'll give them a ring, and you will start to date them. The Blue Feather is still used to propose, like most traditional Harvest Moon games. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to the Beach, Snowland, Sakura Land, or Ancient Ruins. *Two new crop species are available: cactus and cotton. *A new way of fishing with the fish trap. *Two new animals: yaks and llamas. *Pets such as cats and dogs get fat if not cared for properly. *Being able to ride in a panda car! *Only two Harvest Sprites are available. For the first time, a female Harvest Sprite, called Alice - and her twin brother, a red-wearing sprite named Aaron. *There are 5 levels of Town wishlists. Achieve each level to get new items and plans unlocked. *Instead of buying furniture and buildings, you can buy blueprints from Rebecca and build things yourself if you have the materials. *There is only one house expansion available. *Interacting with other players through Nintendo Network. *The ability to play a song on musical tree stumps which allows you to unlock new areas. Story Once a thriving town, Echo Village is almost empty after the inhabitants lost everything in a poor economy. Your parents recently offered you a chance to renovate the abandoned family farm, but reviving a successful ranch requires rebuilding the town. Can you find the materials and blueprints that allow you to create the best community in the land? 'Bachelors/Bachelorettes' These are the confirmed bachelors and bachelorettes. Bachelors *'Allen' - A confident red-haired beautician who is serious and passionate about his work, specializing in hair styles for women. He sometimes appears selfish to others. *'Amir'- A foreign prince. He is a returning character, and was originally from Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. *'Neil'- A serious man who comes off as cold and antisocial, but has a soft spot for animals. *'Rod' - He opens a Pet Shop. Rod is an adventurer and an avid animal lover, who likes meeting new people and seeing new places. *'Sanjay' - A helpful and modest man from far away. He is a steward devoted to his employer, Amir. *'Soseki'- An ex-reporter for the local newspaper, he came to the town for a vacation. He's always worried about his health. Bachelorettes *'Felicity' - A waitress who likes food and would rather eat food than make it. Despite how much she eats, she hardly ever gains weight. She has a keen sense of taste and is a well-known gourmet. *'Iroha'- A diligent blacksmith who trains hard every day and has moved to the village. She likes traditional Japanese food. *'Michelle' - A cute, pink-haired, pink-loving magician girl who came to set up a magic act. She seems to have a secret side to her. *'Tina'- A gossipy, energetic girl who serves to deliver the village newspaper. She loves sweets. *'Witch Princess' - She is the only reoccuring bachelorette to the series, making many other appearances in the series so far. She has the ability to change your appearance, for a price. *'Yuri' - A quiet and aloof tailor with a good knowledge of fashion and a love of nature; who is very enthusiastic about her work. 'Characters/Villagers' *The Hero/ine - The main character is customizable - though the default name for the boy is Harry and the girl's is Rachel. The boy is determined and inquisitive, while the girl is lively, bright and gentle. *'Camellia' - Charles's wife, Camellia helps her husband run the agency. She's extremely hard-working, but loves her family too. *'Charles' - The owner of the Travel Agency. He is married to Camellia, and has a daughter who is called Hina. He is a family man and came to the village because he thought it would be best for his young daughter. *'Clement' - A chef who owns the local restaurant where Felicity works. He's a good cook, but he often overcooks food, but he'd rather eat stuff than throw it out, which has led to him getting fat. He likes fish. *'Dunhill' - Is the Mayor of Echo Village and he also delivers your newspaper until Tina moves in. He likes wine. *'Emma' - Yuri's mother, a warm-hearted, laid-back woman who takes care of shipping produce. She's very hard working. *'Hana' - A kind-looking old lady, the wife of Kosaburo. She owns the General Store. *'Hina' - The daughter of Charles and Camellia. A girl with a lot of energy, she holds her parents in high esteem and also loves to make people happy. *'Hossan' - An innkeeper who dreams of being a novelist, he is a happy-go-lucky guy. His son is? Niko. *'Klaus' - The doctor, a perfectionist that comes across as strict and hard-hearted but he generally cares for his patients. *'Kosaburo' - A man who easily gets angry, but he is actually a good person. An amazing fisherman and the husband of Hana, he sets a shop up in the village when he first moves in. When left alone with a girl, he panics. *'Niko'- Toni's best friend and Hossan's son, a kid that acts much like his dad. A big eater. *'Olivia'- A slender, exotic woman with long lilac hair. She dresses scrumptiously and talks with the aire of a queen, but hardly ever talks about herself. She owns a tea house. *'Rebecca'- A sculptor, Rebecca likes recycling and materials, but hates herbs. Toni is her son. *'Sandra'- A witch with an old, slightly ugly appearance. This old lady runs a swap-shop in order to get research materials. Her research is what she likes to boast about! *'Toni '- Rebecca's young son, a mischevious little prankster who likes bugs and pudding. 'Gameplay Videos' Harvest Moon 3DS - The Land's Origin - Trailer 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(男性主人公)|Customization of male characters. 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(女性主人公)|Customization of female characters. 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』作物の作り方 Harvest Moon A New Beginning - No.1 Harvest Moon A New Beginning - No. 2 'Location' The location of A New Beginning will be in a new town named Echo Village. After you have completed the game's main storyline, you will be able to change it. 'Hajimari no Daichi Pics' Harvest Moon Hajimari no Daichi back cover.jpg|Back cover of the Japanese version of the game HM Hajimari no Daichi charathers.jpg|Your potential brides & eligible bachelors 'Mini-Manga' Official Japanese promotional manga. 'External Links' *Official Japanese Site 'Gallery' Character Naming (ANB).jpg|Naming the Main Character Land (ANB).jpg Chickenfootage.jpg Clothing.jpg Farmingfootage.jpg Hillmap.jpg Hilltop.jpg Icedrill.jpg Mapfootage.jpg Townmap.jpg Trout.jpg Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: Land of Beginning Category:Nintendo 3DS